I Want To Try That
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Lily Evans is finally certain that James Potter loves her and its amazing; it really is … it's just that she's not so sure if he also lusts after her. One night she sees something that convinces her. Oneshot, smutty.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary: **Lily Evans is finally certain that James Potter loves her and its amazing; it really is … it's just that she's not so sure if he also lusts after her. One night she sees something that convinces her. Oneshot, smutty.

**Warning****s: **Masturbation, Voyeur, Oral.

**I Want To Try That**

James Potter and Lily Evans waved goodbye to the rest of the Marauders late one evening outside the door leading into the Head Dorms they shared, and as soon as they had stepped inside James' rough hands covered each of Lily's cheeks as he pulled her close for a quick kiss, her emerald eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"Mhmm" he exhaled as his lips left hers "I've been waiting to do that all night." James insisted, removing his hands again and pressing a fleeting kiss to Lily's forehead before dropping down on the couch in their common room, pulling off his heavy, dragon skin boots he used when he played Quidditch.

Sitting down on the couch next to him Lily smiled apologetically "Sorry, I know it's silly, it's just…" her voice trailed off as she waved her hand loosely, shaking her head lightly when she watched James purposely mess up his jet-black hair. It wasn't that Lily was shy, she was just private and didn't feel comfortable kissing James in front of everyone else despite that they had been dating for a few months now.

"Oh no, no!" James' arm was around her shoulders in an instant, tilting her head to his shoulder, his calloused fingers playing with the ends of her auburn hair "It's fine Lil, I wouldn't like to think of how many dirty jokes Sirius would be able to come up with if he _did _see us kiss," James grimaced, before smiling again, a seductive gleam in his hazel eyes "but that doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you."

James' embrace became wider as he twisted a little and leaned back on the couch and Lily moved to lie in between his arms with a natural ease, her own arms closing around his chest, her mouth already looking for his and she let out a breathy gasp as they finally found each other, his tongue soon after trailing a burning path first over her upper lip, moving to her bottom one before teasingly slow slipping between her lips, pushing against her teeth ever so quickly before Lily's mouth opened and James could further deepen their kiss.

His hands were tangling in her hair or stroking the sensitive skin on her neck as his tongue recognized the warmth of her mouth and Lily desperately clutched her hands around James' sweater when her tongue started to stroke his with long, languid movements, their passionate embrace filling them both with a primal heat and lily had to bite her swollen lips to keep a moan back when James broke away to breathe, soon after nuzzling his nose against her neck, his lips following. Sucking, tasting and teasing whenever he felt like it.

Always in the lead James moved around, drawing back up in a sitting position on the soft couch and Lily obediently followed his movements as his hand were still in her hair and she wanted to keep his mouth on her skin.

Desperately needing to kiss her again James moved his lips back to Lily's, sucking her tongue into his mouth and letting her dominate for a second, thoroughly enjoying her timid caressing, but as he felt himself grow harder at the thought of Lily's mouth doing magic like this on his erection, James broke their kiss, softly stroking Lily's back through the flimsy fabric of her yellow shirt.

"We should go to sleep now honey." he sensibly suggested, standing up and offering Lily a hand to get up as well which she eagerly grabbed, and they walked hand in hand up the short flight of stairs leading to her room, located across of James'. At first Lily had been nervous about the lack of a lock on her door, but if James tried to press the handle down or step through the doorway the stairs would turn into a slide just like at the Gryffindor dormitories and she had been comforted. Like with the dormitories as well she could easily enter James' room.

After another fleeting kiss on her forehead and a gentle squeeze before he let go of her hand James murmured "Sweet dreams Lil, I'll see you tomorrow." stopping once on his way back to his own room to give her a smile and Lily felt a big, dopey grin tug at the corners of her mouth once she walked into her room immediately leaning against the door with a happy sigh; her heart racing and butterflies blissfully fluttering in her stomach. It was always like this at first when they had said goodnight, she would feel silly with love and then that little, nagging feeling of disappointment and self-doubt would take over as she began to undress for bed.

For a while now she had wondered why James never moved further, if he really didn't feel that desperate need for _more _like she usually did when he broke apart from their kissing. Once at the very beginning of their relationship he had tried to go further, but she had stopped him, gently telling him she wasn't ready just yet. To Lily's surprise James had been a gentleman about it and he never pressured her to do more, but now she was sure it was because he didn't even want her.

That he loved her she didn't doubt for a second, no one could be as sweet, caring, gentle, infuriating and silly unless they were in love, but did that necessarily mean he felt the igniting lust that could tear through her body in lonely nights, she asked herself as she stepped out of her underwear as well as her clothes, pulling her red nightgown over her head before slipping under the bed covers.

It was times like these when Lily would tell herself she was being stupid and ungrateful, and trailing one hand across her stomach up to gentle caress her small breasts she would decide to deal with her "problem" on her own, her long nails slightly scraping over her dark nipple when she let her fingertips draw lazy circles on her right breast, but like most other nights she could hardly react to her own touch and with a frustrated groan she hurriedly gave up, shutting her eyes close as she tried to just go straight to sleep.

Lily was hardly awake when she suddenly heard uncomforting sounds dragging her from her sleepy state as she immediately bolted out of bed, grabbed her wand and rushed to James' room, feeling her heart ache with worry for him.

His door was ajar and she could see the flickering light of a candle slip out from the small opening, so she tried to control her heavy breathing and stepped lightly over to the entrance, peeking inside while planning to surprise whoever might be in there.

It turned out Lily was the one to be deeply surprised, her wand almost slipping out of her sweaty palms as she tried to conceive what was displayed in front of her.

James was sitting entirely naked at the foot of his bed, his legs over the side of it, and his silky boxers and black shirt randomly thrown at his feet, but this all in all was not what made Lily forget to breathe and her cheeks flush more red than her hair, it was what James was doing as he sat there as beautiful as a god in the faint light.

Barely noticing his beauty though, Lily kept her emerald eyes focused on James' slender hands wrapped around his large erection, furiously rubbing up and down as he let out those almost painful sounding moans that had caused Lily to come here.

She couldn't decide if she should make her presence known or just quietly slip back into her room, but as the thought of letting James know what she had seen made Lily cringe unpleasantly she had just turned her back to the scene, finding it surprisingly difficult to tear her eyes away from the sight, when she heard it. He was moaning something now. A name.

"Oh _Lily, _oh _Lily_, please!" James' desperate whispers reached her ears and with her heart beating faster than ever Lily slowly turned around, thinking she had been seen and wondering what James would do. But his eyes were still closed as his hands were still moving with high speed and Lily felt oddly flattered when she realized the thought of _her _was arousing him.

She could feel herself ache for him right now and Lily decided to stay outside James' room, hidden in the shadows of their darkened room, intensely staring as James' thumb that so often had run over her lip or tickled her palm was now teasing the purple head of his arousal, creamy, white liquid flowing out onto the nail and eventually his skin. Lily licked her lips.

His thumb leaving the tip, James began stroking his still hard length again, starting slow, but soon moving faster and faster and Lily watched completely mesmerized as his hands suddenly froze and he leaned his head back. He looked so beautiful to her right now, naked and eyes closed, his entire body on edge with the little droplets of sweat trailing down his arched neck, glinting in the dimmed lighting of the room "Ooh Lily …" James moaned her name again and without thinking Lily responded with a soft whisper of his name.

She regretted it immediately as James' hazel eyes snapped open and locked with hers immediately. Lily hadn't thought it possible for her to blush anymore than she already had, but her face was definitely flaming up under his surprised gaze.

"Lily?" James breathed questioning as if he couldn't quite believe his eyes, and not until she stepped forward, inside his room, did he seem convinced that she was actually standing there so as fast as he possibly could he bent forward and threw his t-shirt over his lap, the fabric being oddly raised like a small tent and Lily suddenly wanted to giggle, but bit her lip.

"How long have you been standing there?" James asked, still in too much shock to feel awkward or think rationally. It would hardly matter how long she had been standing there, she could still easily tell what he had been doing. Groaning he added "I'm so sorry." and shifted nervously when he saw Lily's red eyebrows turn into a frown like they did when there was something in her schoolwork she couldn't understand. That was not the expression he had expected.

Clearing her throat a little Lily asked "For what?" sounded genuinely confused.

"Well for, you know …" James' voice trailed off as he waved his hand by the rise in his t-shirt, quickly balling his hand into a fist as he realized the other motion might be too similar to what he had just been doing "you weren't supposed to see." he whispered with a small voice, a blush creeping up on his cheeks as he started at the corner of his bed.

Lily wasn't sure exactly why, but she wasn't embarrassed anymore. The urge to giggle was getting stronger by the second though "James you don't have to apologize." she assured him with a calm voice and as he looked up at her with wide, hopeful eyes, relief flooding them as he realized she wasn't mad Lily couldn't keep a small laugh back "I actually thought it a little flattering." she admitted, but dropped her eyes to his floor. Now the embarrassment was back.

Scooting over on his bed James awkwardly invited Lily to sit, as far away from the foot of the bed where he had just been, and she sat down, nervously looking at the picture of the two of them standing on his nightstand while James was looking at one of his socks on the floor, finally able to mutter "Flattering?" raising his eyebrow questioningly though she wouldn't be able to see.

"Err" Lily uncertainly began, and she sighed deeply as she decided if now wasn't time to confess she would never do it "well I thought that maybe you didn't want me," her fingers were anxiously playing with a loose thread of her nightgown "like maybe I didn't" she grimaced at what she was about to say "turn you on. But now I know that I do." she finished, tilting her head slightly, trying to gauge his reaction.

To her bewilderment James simply leaned his head back and let out a long, rumbling laughter like she'd seen him do so many times with Sirius or the other Marauders "Lily, how could you possibly think you don't turn me on?" he asked her, his face still lighting up with amusement as he finally turned and looked at her.

Slightly offended by his obvious entertainment over her problem Lily huffed "Well you're always the one to stop when we're kissing, and you never even _try _to go any further!"

James blinked surprised and he was silent for a bit before saying "But you didn't want to. You told me yourself you weren't ready, I didn't want to scare you away." he shrugged so simply and Lily suddenly felt stupid for ever doubting his feelings about her. After all as much as he was the one to stop the kissing he was also often the one to initiate it. And she hadn't let him know she might be ready, he hadn't had a fair chance to know.

"Well okay then." Lily awkwardly answered, rising quickly from the bed, but James hand locked around her wrist "No, no I don't think so" he tugged at her arm "sit down again. _Do _you want to go further?" he asked her seriously, staring deep into her eyes.

"Maybe," Lily whispered "but before I answer that, you have to answer a question of mine." she demanded, biting her cheek, telling herself not to chicken out.

Seeming completely at ease even though he was still very much erect underneath the t-shirt still lying across his lap James shrugged again "Sure, anything." he gave in easily and curious what she wanted to know about him that she didn't already.

Lily was now looking up at him through her lashes "What were you imagining? You know, before when you said my name?"

Taken aback by her question, James' flushed redder than before "Oh well … Lil, really I don't think" but Lily cut him off, reminding him he'd said he'd answer her question and so James sighed "I was imagining you … umm, well your mouth wrapped around" upon seeing her eyes going wide James interrupted himself "Argh, Lily, I can't tell you." he groaned, hiding his head in his hands.

He jerked back up into his sitting position fast as lightning though when suddenly Lily's delicate hand was resting on his thigh and she was smiling timidly at him "I want to try that." she admitted, with a small, yet excited voice.

James actually fell off the bed and he could've cursed himself for his stupidity, especially since his head knocked into the side of his nightstand on the way, but he ignored the pain as he focused on Lily still sitting on his bed, grinning at his clumsiness "You … you d-do?" he stuttered, amazed that his fantasy might actually come true when Lily nodded.

In a quick move James was up on his bed again, lying down as he pulled at Lily's arms so she was draped over his body, covering her face with small, brief kisses "I love you so much Lily, so much." he gasped against her forehead, eyelids, nose, chin, mouth, thousands of little kisses.

"But I have a condition" James began, but Lily arched an eyebrow, interrupting him "_You _have a condition?" she asked sceptical. If anyone should have conditions about what was about to happen, shouldn't it be her?

James grinned sheepishly at her, ceasing with kissing her face "Well of course you can have conditions too" he assured her "but please hear me out on mine?" when Lily nodded he started to smirk slightly "I want you to" his hands ran down over her body and Lily shivered at the pleasant, tingly feelings it brought her until his hands found the hem of her nightgown "take this off." James finished with his mouth near her ear, tugging at her earlobe.

"Oh-kay." Lily gave in with a shaky breath, nervous about James seeing her naked for the first time, but the unbelievable sensations he was creating in her body won and she raised her arms when she let James pull off the gown.

"Mhmm" James' right index finger trailed all the way down Lily's spine, making her tremble against his body "beautiful." he murmured against the sensitive skin of her neck until he felt her move lower than his body, her lips dragging over his chest as she moved.

Lily fought hard to keep herself calm as she moved down James' bed, but suddenly he told her to stop and she frowned confused "What? Am I doing something wrong?" she couldn't believe she might've done it wrong already.

Laughing shakily James shook his head "Of course not love, but I was just wondering, _do_ you have any conditions?" no matter how much he wished for this to happen, he wanted Lily to be completely comfortable with everything.

Biting her lip Lily looked thoughtful and finally said "Well umm, could you maybe" she felt stupid for asking, but did so anyhow "blow out the candle?" she wasn't entirely comfortable with being so naked around James yet and a darkened room would help steady herself.

"Of course, of course, anything." James hurriedly answered, blowing out the candle on his nightstand, and then trying to lie completely still as he waited for Lily to move again. She did so before he had expected because soon after he felt her warm breath on his erection and he twitched in anticipation of what was yet to come.

Sitting up on her knees Lily leaned over James' body, her mouth so close where she knew he wanted her to be and where she did want to be herself, but with her limited experience in mind she started out by simply running her fingertips lightly up and down James' erection, feeling him twitch and react.

Encouraged by his positive reactions to her touch, Lily began following the patterns her fingertips were making, with rushed, open mouthed kisses and once she reached the purple tip of his erection, still leaking the white liquid she had seen earlier and her tongue cautiously darted out to taste him, causing James to gasp out loud and his hips to buck lightly.

Lily moved her small hands to James' hips, steadying him and so she decided to further wrap her mouth entire around the length of him just like James had been imagining earlier. However actually experiencing was better. Mind-blowing better!

"Yesss" James dragged out the word, his hands fisting his sheets at the raw pleasure raking through his body, brought on my Lily's warm, wet mouth closed around him, slowly moving up and down in a torturing slow pace "Lily, don't" he gasped "stop!"

And as Lily let her tongue dance around in her mouth, further teasing James' arousal, driving him even more wonderfully crazy he knew she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Still uncertain about what she was doing and how to everything Lily did was in an excruciating slow pace, but it only made it that more pleasurable for James who began to feel a familiar tightening in his sack.

"Lily, I'm gonna" James tried to catch his breath as Lily's tongue was doing something extraordinarily great much lower on his erection than she had been before "gonna" throwing his head to the side in frustration James finally managed to growl "come now." he wanted to warn Lily in case she didn't want him to spill into her mouth, but she simply continued to go lower, finally picking up a little in speed until James spent all of himself into her mouth and Lily swallowed what she could, enjoying the salty taste.

Lily could hardly catch her breath before James' hands gripped around her upper arms and his upper body turned so he could put her down on the bed, his mouth blistering hot on her own as his tongue fought its way into hers.

"James" Lily panted hard; his hands were _everywhere _"what are you doing?" and suddenly before she had even finished her question was James' fingertip on her aroused bundle of nerves, tickling, teasing, torturing her until she was shaking, trembling, aching for more of his expertly touch.

"Showing you I want you." James growled, his voice dangerously low as he finally answered his question and Lily's toes started to curl while a earth shattering heat began to take over her body, all the way out in her fingertips "James you have to stop!" she suddenly exclaimed and he halted with his touch for only a second as Lily desperately breathed "I don't think I can take anymore!"

With a superior grin he rubbed her damp sex faster than before and just as Lily thought she was about to die from pleasure it was if her entire body ignited and she lout out a primal scream as everything was stars.

Desperately clinging to each others sweaty bodies Lily sighed "That was …" she couldn't find the words to describe what it was, but she knew James felt it too as he held her tighter and they fell asleep together.

**A/N: **Please review! It makes me so happy!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl**


End file.
